Loving By Numbers
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Just a little fic one chapter only showing how algebra can bring people together.......


A/N : This is just a one chapter, short story that I felt like writing. I hope you enjoy it - look out for my PD future fic., the first part of which should be up in the next couple of days!

Disclaimer : Meg Cabot owns all the characters and I'm not her!

**__**

Mia Thermopolis's Private Diary

KEEP OUT!

Yesterday was the most incredible day of my life!

I guess I should explain why.

Well, it started out like a pretty normal Saturday, until around noon when Michael called me, yes Michael Moscovitz, called me, Mia Thermoplolis, and he asked me if I wanted to go over to his and Lilly's house and work on my algebra homework, seeing as the rst of his family would be out. I, obviously, said yes and at two o'clock I was sitting in Michael's bedroom, on his bed handing him the questions I'd done so far.

"So have I get them all right?" I asked, nervously. He smiled and said, "Most of them, you're really starting to get the hang of this"

I blushed when he smiled at me. I wish I didn't but it's always the same. 'If only he knew how much I loved him' I thought to myself. He was still smiling when he said, "Here, take a look at these," he handed me a piece of paper with what looked like three algebra problems on it.

"I'll be back in a minute" he concluded, as he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. I thought 'that was weird!'

So there I was alone in Michael's bedroom, while he went, who knows where! I guessed I was supposed to do the three problems on the paper before he got back. I took a deep breath and began to read what was in front of me, only they weren't questions they were just equations and not just normal algebra equations, oh no, these were special. 

I have attached the piece of paper here.

1. M + I + A = Perfect

2. If MM 3 X,

then X = Mia

3. MM + MT = Date?

I seriously thought I was going to hurl by the time I got to number 3.

Michael liked me? No, he loved me? And he wanted to date me? 

OMG! I was in like the most complete and total shock I have ever been in, except maybe when Grandmere told me I was a princess, no actually this was even more shocking than that, okay maybe not, okay, maybe there about equally as shocking as each other - I need to stop babbling and focus.

Anyway, I couldn't believe Michael had done this, I mean, he was basically telling me I was perfect and he wanted to go out with me. It was so romantic, okay, so maybe it wasn't as romantic as the books Tina read but it was still pretty special. Asking someone out via algebra homework - ten out of ten for originality!

I was only half aware that I was crying, now, - don't worry they were tears of joy, not sadness. Just as I was sitting there, staring at the paper, trying to absorb the information I'd been given, I saw the door open and Michael appeared in the room again.

"Hi" he said, not moving from the door and nervously glancing between me, the floor, and the paper in my hand. I couldn't answer him, it took me all my power to force my head up and look at him. He must have glanced at me just at the moment I glanced at him, because our eyes met. I looked away fast, but he had already noticed my tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you or shocked you, but I..."

"You didn't upset me," I interrupted him, "but I am surprised" I explained, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Surprised?" he said, like he didn't understand, "you mean you really had no idea I was in love with you?!"

My head was swimming by now and I felt the familiar urge to run but I was brave and stayed where I was - okay, so I didn't run because Michael was still right by the door, but what I did next was _very_ brave. I dared to do what I had wanted to for so long. I got up, walked right over to him and kissed him. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he kissed me back and it was wonderful.

Needless to say, we did not learn a lot of algebra that afternoon, but I did learn one or two things about Michael. Things like, the fact that he loved me and that he had loved me since we were kids and also, the fact that he is an incredible kisser!

Oh and did I mention, **I love Michael **

and 

__

I think you can guess why 

****

I LOVE ALGEBRA!!!

A/N : Hope everyone enjoyed that, please R&R, and let me know what you think.


End file.
